1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, in particular, relates to coherent single antenna interference cancellation.
2. Background
In many communication systems utilizing GSM, GPRS, EDGE or the like, a receiver's ability to properly decode a received signal depends upon the receiver's ability to maintain accurate symbol timing. As wireless communications become ever more prevalent, however, increasing amounts of interference can negatively impact a receiver's ability to maintain this timing.
In one approach to maintaining symbol timing, a training sequence (e.g., midamble) is known to both a transmitter and a receiver. The receiver locates the training sequence in a burst of symbols, and accordingly determines when the data portion of a burst of symbols begins and ends. Locating the training sequence in an environment with interfering signals can be challenging, as the training sequence may easily become overwhelmed by interference from adjacent channels, multipaths and the like. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a receiver able to reliably locate a training sequence in a burst of symbols in the presence of interference.